criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Fate Worse than Death
A Fate Worse than Death (Case #1) is the first fanmade case as well as being the first case of Campbell City and the Big Rock district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background The player visits the Campbell City Police Department for the first time. Chief Ronald Harrison is pleased to have the player in his team, proudly welcoming the player to the Bluehaven Police Force right after introducing himself. He then confirmed that Detective Everett Winston and Junior Officer Reena Hollingsworth were assigned to be the player's partners in their homicide investigations. As Reena was on vacation, the Chief introduced Everett to the player. He was excited to be showing the player around in his hometown. Ronald then suggested Everett to showing the newest member of the team Big Rock. Everett did just this. While driving, they see an alley with a man tied up, blood gushing from his throat. The victim was a Big Rock local named Mortimer Morrison, who was found tied up to an alley wall, blood gushing from his throat. Throughout the case, Patricia introduced the player to certain forensic skills such as repairing, hacking, matching, revealing, etc. Thanks to this, the team was able to apprehend Mortimer's killer who was later revealed to be a homeless man named Asher North . Asher admitted to grand homicide after Patricia reviewed the evidence, even showing the murder weapon. The Morrison family and the North family had a family feud. The Morrisons stole money from the North family, causing the Norths to be poor. Asher was the last North alive and needed to kill a Morrison for his vendetta. Asher decided to spy on Mr. Morrison, drugged his usual swig of champagne, and tied him up. Although, in Mortimer's final moments, Mortimer said he would give 50% of his money, Asher didn't care, and finally slashed the victim up with a corkscrew. Everett was shocked at what Asher did as Mortimer could have gone in jail instead. Everett and the player then send Asher to Honorable Montgomery. Victim *'Mortimer Morrison '(Found tied to an alley wall, blood rapidly gushing from his throat) Murder Weapon *'Corkscrew' Killer *'Asher North' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with beeswax. *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect eats snails. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with beeswax. *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect eats snails. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with beeswax. *The suspect eats snails. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with beeswax *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect eats snails. Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with beeswax. *The killer drinks wine. *The killer eats snails. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer is 45 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Alley. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Heap, Broken Object; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder weapon confirmed: Corkscrew; Evidence: Killer is in contact with beeswax) *Talk to Victoria Bouveard about the murder. (Prerequisite: Alley investigated) *Examine Trash Heap. (Result: Corkscrew) *Examine Corkscrew. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer drinks wine) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Dirty Stone) *Examine Dirty Stone. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Asher North) *Question Asher North about his message towards the victim. (Prerequisite: Message analyzed) *Investigate Victim's Mansion. (Clues: Torn Locket; Prerequisite: Talk to Victoria) *Examine Torn Locket. (Result: Mysterious Woman) *Examine Mysterious Woman. (Result: Nerissa Morrison; New Suspect: Nerissa Morrison) *Inform Nerissa Morrison about her husband's death. (Prerequisite: Nerissa identified on Locket) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate General Store. (Clues: Trash Can, Torn Paper, Tablet; Available at start) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Letter; New Suspect: Trevor Delacroix) *Question Trevor Delacroix about the victim. (Prerequisite: Barber's Schedule found) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Community Center Flyer; New Suspect: Deborah Winston) *Talk to Deborah Winston about the victim. (Prerequisite: Surfing Flyer restored) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Tablet. (09:00:00) *Question Victoria about the victim blackmailing her. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) *Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Broken Camera, Victim's Brooch; Prerequisite: Talk to Victoria) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00) *Ask Nerissa about her arguments with the victim. (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed) *Examine Victim's Brooch. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer eats snails) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Examine Suspect's Description. (Result: Asher North; Available at start) *Ask Asher why he was spying on the victim (Prerequisite: Asher identified) *Investigate General Store Counter. (Clues: Victim's Handkerchief, Pile of Merchandise; Available at start) *Examine Victim's Handkerchief (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (12:00:00) *Question Trevor Delacroix about him being in possession of the victim's handkerchief (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed) *Examine Pile of Merchandise (Result: Check) *Quiz Deborah about paying the victim (Prerequisite: Check found) *Investigate Wall of Boxes (Clues: Champagne Bottle, Pile of Leaves; Available when all tasks above are complete) *Examine Champagne Bottle (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer is 45 years old) *Examine Pile of Leaves (Result: Mask) *Examine Mask (Result: Skin Sample) *Analyze Skin Sample (9:00:00; Evidence: Killer has green eyes) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars)